


GuuRinPa Hero Origins

by AimingSashimiG



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Just some self indulgent nonsense I wrote (not particularly well.) Dia, Yohane, and Chika are all at the island of Onigashima trying to take care of a demonic threat, but what events brought each of them there?
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	GuuRinPa Hero Origins

Chika, Dia, and Yohane were on the island of Onigashima, partaking in the same activity as many illustrious guests before them: fighting the local oni.

Yohane used magical powers to send the demonic hordes flying this way and that. They became easy pickings for Dia to cut down with her katana. And if an oni managed to escape both of their attentions and tried to sneak up on the pair?

“Shiitake, use tackle!” Chika called out.

The faithful dog slammed into the beastly red menace and slammed into her, sending the oni to the ground.

The three of them were girlfriends, and with their love for each other, it was no surprise that they were well coordinated in battle. But the girls actually hadn’t come here together, nor had they agreed to meet here. Once the beach of the island was finally clear and they could take a break, Chika asked the question on all of their minds.

“I’m sure glad you two are here, but, uh, why are you here?”

“It’s a long story, and I doubt it will be as exciting or important as fighting demons, so maybe we can talk about it after we’ve defeated the demon king,” Dia replied.

“My magic would like a bit of time to charge, so a long story sounds perfect right now,” said Yohane.

“Fine then. I was going to tell you about this the next time I had break, but do you remember the sword Mari got me for my birthday? I decided I might as well learn how to use it, so I was looking for a dojo…”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Dia walked to the address she had received from a friend with quite a bit of doubt. SmilesWithSuguru had an encyclopedic knowledge of idols and was a great companion at idol concerts, but the last time he had done anything related to sword fighting was apparently back in middle school. And yet, when Dia had mentioned off hand that she was thinking of learning kendo or something like that, he seemed completely confident in his recommendation.

The moment she entered the building, Dia understood why. The bright orange haired instructor leading a group of students through some forms was none other than Kousaka Honoka.

The former μ's leader’s sharp and smooth movements entranced Dia. They were even more practiced than her dancing and brimming with the same energy.

Dia often made fun of Chika for wanting to be stepped on, but at this moment, she completely understood. God, if Honoka would cut her in half…

She was brought back to reality and gently moved from the entrance to a safe corner from which to want by an assistant.

Soon enough, the students moved onto pair practice and Honoka came to talk to Dia. As impressive as she was from afar, the orange haired girl was even more amazing up close. Her eyes were intense yet warm…

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

“The way this is going sounds like you decided to have an affair with Honoka or something,” Yohane said.

“Hold on, you need to have more faith in Dia-chan,” Chika protested, “I’m sure she arranged a foursome so we can all meet Honoka.”

“Nothing untoward happened!” Dia snapped, “Honoka is just one of my heroes. You understand, right Chika? Since you look up to her too?”

“I would totally ask Honoka for a foursome,” Chika replied unhelpfully.

“Never mind Chika, then. Uh, Yohane, how would you feel if you met Satan or something?” Dia asked.

“I’d be terrified,” Yohane answered, “He’s not the nicest guy in the first place. And even worse, if he’s real, then the Christian god would be, too, and I’d be double screwed.”

“Forget it. The point is, Honoka-sama and I have a perfectly normal student teacher relationship. Anyway, she agreed to teach me, and I worked as hard as I could. One day, she asked me to stay after class…”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

“Is something wrong?” Dia asked after Honoka closed the door to her office, “I’ve been trying to practice as hard as I can, but I need to keep up my college grades too…”

“Don’t worry, you’re doing great, Dia-chan. Better than great, even. I would go so far as to say that you’re one of my best students!”

“I apologize for doubting your wisdom, but I find that hard to believe, Honoka-sama. I’ve only began my training, and I admit I knew about you more as a school idol than as a swordfighter when I first saw you.”

“Lots of my students come because of μ's, and lots of them end up being great students. And I think former school idols make especially great swordswomen. As for how long you’ve been training, you’re right that it hasn’t been that long, but I can already tell that you’re very dedicated so I think it’s okay to tell you about my secret classes.”

“Secret classes?”

“Yup. The classes I offer everyone are Kendo, which has become mostly a sport, and Iaido, which is more realistic but doesn’t involve actually fighting other students. But, for a few special people like you, I also teach real sword fighting. The sort of thing a samurai would have actually used on the battlefield.”

“Why the secrecy? Are the classes… not quite legal in nature?”

“No! That’s not the issue… the thing is… I guess it’s going to sound really strange, but I’m in a group called the Swords of Justice. Part of my duties is to find new members.”

“I see. And what does this group do exactly? Just study sword fighting?”

“That’s the strange part. Up till now, the world you’ve lived in has been a place of order, governed by the laws of science, but in reality, the world is far more chaotic… that’s what Umi-chan tells newbies, anyway. I think science is already complicated enough, but you kind of remind me of Umi-chan so I thought maybe you’d find it helpful? Anyway, the point is, Youkai are real and if any of them start making trouble, it’s our job to deal with it.”

“I… see.”

“You don’t seem convinced. I figured; Umi-chan was the same way. I’ll show you some proof.”

Honoka walked to a sword rack in the corner of the room, picking up one of the katanas.

“Come stand behind me, and be careful,” Honoka said in her serious instructor voice.

Once Dia was out of harm’s way, the orange haired woman drew her sword and cut. It was a normal move that Dia had seen many times before. What wasn’t normal were the gushing flames that accompanied the flash of steel.

It could be a parlor trick of some sort, or course, but… Dia sincerely believed that Honoka wasn’t the sort of person who would lie and trick people.

“What do you think, Dia-chan?” Honoka asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

“It was impressive. But why are you showing this to me? Even if I’m a dedicated student, shouldn’t you wait until I’m further along in my lessons?”

“I usually would, but I heard there’s something going on in Uchiura. That’s where you’re from, right? So I was wondering if you wanted to handle it personally.”

“I see. In that case, I shall do my best regardless of my inexperience. Honoka-sama, please help me save my home.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

“…And so I became a sword of justice, with my first mission to take care of this Oni island that appeared in Uchiura bay,” Dia explained.

“Wasn’t ‘the Swords of Justice’ the name of a group of Pokémon?” Yohane wondered out loud.

“I think it had a bunch of deer looking ones,” Chika added.

“Yes, yes, I get it, the secret society I joined has a name that sounds like a ten-year-old came up with it. But what about you, Yohane? How did you become a magical girl?”

“Oh-ho-ho, get ready for a tale of intrigue and deception,” Yohane answered in a low voice, “Or don’t because this story isn’t that. But it does contain the best trade deal in the history of trade deals…”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

When Yohane’s trip to the park, prompted by boing kicked out of her room by her mother, was interrupted by a giant monster, the self-proclaimed fallen angel was ready to chalk it up to another example of her terrible luck. Little did she know how wrong she was.

Not long after the monster showed up, so did a glowing twin-tailed girl in a pink outfit firing lasers. Yohane had to admit, maybe it _was_ worth going outside if she could see battles like this.

Soon, it was all over and Yohane was alone with the somewhat familiar looking magical girl.

“Hey, I think I recognize you,” Yohane called out, “Weren’t you in that one school idol group, uh, Muse or something.”

“Yes, I was. Yazawa Nico making your heart smile with a Nico Nico Nii. And if you’re a μ's fan, you’ll be glad to know I’m still an idol,” the magical girl said without missing a beat.

“Uh, my girlfriends are the idol fans, not me. I am a fan of this whole magic thing, though, so I can spread the word about that if you want.”

“So, the thing about that that is I have to erase everyone’s memories of magical girl stuff.”

“That sucks.”

“You’re telling me. All you need to do is stand there and it’ll be like a normal day for you. Meanwhile, I have to go around figuring out everyone who saw anything and erase their memories. It’s a pain.”

“At least you get to use magic, though. That sounds pretty cool.”

“Eh. I guess it’s fine if you’re into that kind of thing, but there’s a bunch of work you need to do. I have idol stuff I’m busy with; I could do with not having to deal with all this nonsense.”

“Unfair. They should give magical powers to people who want magic, have a lot of free time, and would be grateful for them. Like me.”

“It’s not like I _chose_ to become a magical girl. One of my friends asked for help and then shoved a bunch of responsibility on me. Believe me, if I could give all my powers to you, I would… or maybe I can. How’s it sound? I’ll give you all the powers I can and in return you do all my magical girl assignments for me.”

“That sounds kind of like a scam, but it’s also a much cheaper price for magic than my soul, so what the hell. I’m in.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

“…And that’s how I got my magical powers,” Yohane explained.

“You’re telling me that you met Yazawa Nico, she was a magical girl, and she passed her work off to you?” Dia said with a hint of shock in her voice.

“Yup. Your perfect image of your precious idols being ruined, Dia?” Yohane teased.

“Nah, that’s a total Nico move,” Chika replied, “So why did you just decide to do something about Onigashima today?”

“I wasn’t going to do anything at all, but…”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Once Yohane was finally empowered in the way she was always destined to be, getting acquainted with her magic was her first priority. Despite Nico not instructing the new magical girl at all, it didn’t take long for the fallen angel long to figure out the basics.

That settled, Y0hane decided to go about preventing the issue lots of magical girls in anime had: balancing magical concerns with schoolwork.

The way Yohane saw it, studying was all about getting a job, which was all about making money to survive. Surely, with magic there was a much better way of doing all that.

Of course, there were all kinds of restrictions out there about that kind of stuff, Yohane had been informed. Using magic to steal was a no-no, obviously. But so was using magic to create objects to sell, a more recent regulation concerned with things like inflation and supply-and-demand. Clairvoyance had an annoying way of changing the future, so that was out, too.

But eventually, Yohane figured it out. Part of her duties as a magical girl was to be vigilant, seeking out evil. And if her patrol’s just so happened to take place in the crowded meeting rooms of financial districts, giving her some knowledge that would be beneficial on the stock market, what was wrong with that?

It wasn’t insider trading. Yohane wasn’t a member of any of the corporations involved, after all. (That’s what the fallen angel told herself, anyway.) Still, there was only so good you could be at trading stocks before you caught the government’s eye.

Thankfully, Mari was there to help Yohane with that little issue.

Many shell companies later, Yohane had enough money to give up her “mortal” studies and focus on magic instead. Any magical duties anywhere nearby were taken care of by a fallen angel hungry to strengthen her power, even if they were for other magical girls. And her striving meant that she could deal with magical emergencies quicker and quicker.

But this peaceful life was interrupted one day when Yohane answered the ringing doorbell of her house to come face to face with the very school idol who had given her her powers.

“You’re not here to take my magic away from me, are you?” Yohane asked, instantly suspicious.

“Of course not!” Nico replied, “This whole thing has been going great. I’ve had so much more time for being an idol, and everything I’ve heard says you’ve been doing a great job. Except for one small thing. Are you planning on doing anything about the island of demons literally right next to your house?”

“No? It’s totally my aesthetic, you know? Numazu was always sunny and stuff, before it showed up, but now there are plenty of cool storms and stuff. Fitting for the home of a fallen angel.”

“…Right. Well, unfortunately, there have been a bunch of complaints so you’re going to have to take care of it.”

“Ugh, fine.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

“And that’s why I’m here,” Yohane concluded.

“I’m never going to get you to study again, am I,” Dia c0mplained, “Though I guess this is for the best. I don’t know what sort of job I’d expect you to go for, but being a magical girl probably suits you better.”

“Hey, if Yohane-chan’s loaded now, does that mean I can give up studying too and just be a trophy wife?” Chika wondered.

Dia sighed deeply.

“Well, why are you here, Chika?”

“I was a little unhappy with the weather recently,” Chika began, “And all the storm clouds seemed to be coming from this island, so I thought I’d ask whoever was sending them to stop…”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Chika was putting on her jacket when her mother stopped her.

“Are you going to see your friends, Chika-chan?” her mother asked, “Make sure to bring an umbrella just in case the weather turns bad like it has been recently.”

“Actually, that’s why I’m heading out. I’m gonna ask whoever lives on that creepy island if they could tone it down with the storm clouds,” Chika replied.

“Oh. Are you sure you’ll be safe?”

“Eh, I bet it’ll be somebody nice but kinda strange, like Yohane-chan or Mari-chan.”

“If you’re sure you want to go… Here, take these mikans as an introductory gift. And a few extra in case you get hungry.”

“Mikans! Thanks mom, you’re the best.”

After hugging her mother and taking the bag of mikans, Chika headed out the front door. She was greeted by Shiitake running up to her.

“Shiitake! Who’s a good girl,” Chika cooed, patting her dog’s head, “Want a mikan?”

Chika took out one of the mikans, unwrapped it, and fed it to Shiitake, sneaking a slice for herself. Once the mikan was finished, the idol started off once again, but her dog followed her.

“Oh, you want to come too, girl? I guess no one’s given you a walk today, have they…”

And so, the two of them began their journey to the island.

As they headed towards the pier, Shiitake suddenly started barking and ran down an alley. Chika had no choice but to run after her. At the end of the alley, she found what had gotten her dog’s attention, and it was a strange sight to be sure. In the middle of Numazu’s streets, there was a monkey.

Had it escaped from a zoo? Was it someone’s pet? What should Chika do in a time like this?

Well, when in doubt…

“Want a mikan?” the genki girl asked, offering the monkey one of the precious orange fruits.

The monkey accepted, and just like that, Chika had another companion on her quest. It wasn’t long after that said quest would come to a halt once again, the idol getting distracted herself.

How could she not, running into none other than…

“Are you Minami Kotori from μ's!?” Chika couldn’t help but exclaim.

“My, my, it always surprises me that our fans still recognize us,” Kotori replied warmly, “I think I recognize you, too. You’re the leader of Aqours, right?”

“You know about Aqours?”

“Honoka-chan likes to keep up with new school idol groups.”

“I’m so happy! Um, what brings you to Numazu, Minami-sama?”

“I heard it was a beautiful place, so I wanted to do some sightseeing.”

“Oh. Well, usually the weather here is very sunny and the sky is bright blue rather than dark grey. Numazu looks really pretty then, I promise! For now, do you want a mikan? They’re a local specialty.”

“Yes, please. Do you have any recommendations of what I should see?”

“A whole bunch! There’s a deep-sea aquarium that Yohane-chan – she’s my girlfriend – really likes. And near my other girlfriend Dia-chan’s house, there’s a nice park near the beach filled with lots of pine trees. If you want, I can take you sightseeing later, but right now I’m going to that creepy island to ask whoever lives on it if they can stop with the storm clouds.”

“Why don’t I come with you?”

“Really? But don’t you want to spend your time enjoying your vacation?”

“Even though it’s been a while since I’ve been a school idol, I think it’ll be fun to talk with you about idol things. And if what you say about a sunny Numazu is true, helping you will make my vacation even better.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

“…And so here we are,” Chika finished.

“Did you mother happen to find you in a giant mikan, Chika?” Yohane asked.

“More importantly, thank you for accompanying our Chika, Kotori-sama,” Dia said to the μ's member waiting with them.

“It’s no problem,” Kotori replied cheerfully, “My former idol-mates told me a lot about you two, so I’m glad I got to meet you too.”

“Honoka-sama talked about me?” Dia asked, a bit of excitement leaking into her voice.

“That woman – uh, Nico – doesn’t seem like the sort of person to talk much about me,” Yohane added.

“Well… she said that she ‘passed her magical girl gig onto some magic otaku.’ But she’s been a lot more relaxed lately and her idol career is taking off, so I think Nico’s grateful in her own way. And Honoka-chan tells me about all her apprentices, so naturally she’s told me a lot about you, too, Dia-chan. Especially that you’re really cool,” Kotori replied.

After thinking for a moment, Kotori continued, “Speaking of Honoka-chan, I think I can arrange that foursome you said you wanted, Chika-chan. But it’ll have to be a six-some because Umi-chan and I will have to be there too. It can be your reward for defeating the oni-king.”

“Really!?” Chika exclaimed, “Hell yeah! I’m all pumped up now. Let’s kick that oni’s butt!”

Chika marched onwards as Dia just blushed and stuttered. She didn’t seem to _dislike_ the idea though, Yohane noted. Taking just a glance at Kotori’s hard to decipher smile, the fallen angel grabbed her hyperventilating girlfriend’s hand and started leading her to their other girlfriend. The adventures they somehow got into with Chika… Well, this was shaping up to be a fun one, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I first had the idea for this thing after seeing Dia's new music video and making the connection of her having a Katana with manga Honoka doing kendo. After coming up with that subplot, I thought, why not add a ChikaDiaYoha shipping frame story around it and make some more superhero origin stories?
> 
> By the way, Chika's origin story is just a retelling of the Japanese fairy tale Momotaro.


End file.
